You're Here
by probablyawful
Summary: Mimi and Maureen spend the day together... Pure smut, read at own risk! Rated M and you'll see why.


**A/N: OK, so this is an M-rated Mimi/Maureen fic. Original, huh? Pure smut, read at own risk, but you can't deny this couple is rather hot! My first time doing a lesbian fanfiction ever, so be nice.**

Mimi was heading for Roger and Mark's loft in a mad hurry, but not for the purpose one might have thought.

She was not going to see Roger this time, he had fucked up enough, but Maureen had left Joanne (at least for a while) and moved back into the loft. Now that Collins had moved in with Angel there was more than enough room.

Maureen had called Mimi that day, knowing that she and Roger had had their fights lately. Now that Roger and Mark had gone out somewhere, Collins and Angel minding their own business, Joanne being Joanne (Maureen's words!) and Benny being Benny (everyone's words!), was a terrific time for Mimi and Maureen to spend some quality time together.

Mimi headed for the door and knocked. She heard Maureen shouting: "Coming!" right away.

"Hey, baby!" she smiled and kissed Mimi's cheek briefly, - "Step in."

Mimi grinned. It was fun hanging out with Maureen.

Mimi randomly started sniffing. "Been cleaning?" she asked, a frown of shock appearing on her forehead.

Maureen laughed. "Me? What do you take me for, some two-dimensional housewife? No, Angel came along yesterday and insisted on doing Mark and Roger's laundry. Was needed."

Mimi had to laugh and then she shook her head.

Maureen suddenly looked serious. "So what's been going on between you and Roger anyway?"

Mimi smiled weakly and shrugged. "The usual. Him being totally paranoid on me cheating with Benny or something. As if I would do that? _Benny _out of all people!"

Maureen's eyes widened a bit. "Because you went out with him more than two years ago?"

Mimi nodded. "I guess."

"Man, does he need to calm down or what?"

Mimi sighed. "I just wish he would trust me more. He just… I don't know, he has some serious trust issues going on, I tell you that."

Maureen nodded. "Sounds like some certain lawyer I know."

Mimi chuckled. "Yeah, how is that going anyway?"

Maureen's turn to sigh. "Despite the fact that we haven't been talking since our engagement party, I can't complain. Glad I don't have to see her ugly control-freaking face every second – watching me like in some scary horror movie!"

Mimi gave her a skeptical look. She grabbed her hand instinctively. "Really?"

Maureen looked up, partly just to answer, but she couldn't deny that she reacted a little bit to Mimi's sudden touch. She was amazed by how small and fragile the Latina's hand was. Then she pulled off a weak smile and shook her head.

"No, not really."

Mimi sighed, wishing there was more she could do. Damn it, now Angel should've been there. She was the only one who knew what to say in times like these.

"What am I doing wrong Mimi?" Maureen asked, - "If Joanne could just tell me that, I would be happy! I never cheated on her Mimi. I…"

She stopped, but then she spoke again: "I fucking love her, damn it!"

Maureen shook her head, burying it in her hands, making her long brown hair go wild around her.

Mimi moved closer and wrapped an arm around her friend. Maureen leaned into the embrace.

"You're not doing anything wrong, Maureen," Mimi whispered and pulled out of the embrace, looking straight into the drama queen's eyes, - "Both Joanne and Roger have trust issues and they are so afraid of living it almost makes me want to throw up! I won't kill myself in a bathtub, no matter what Roger believes and you aren't cheating with every person you talk to."

Maureen looked into the Latina's deep brown eyes for a few more seconds, and then she did the only thing she, being the person she was, felt was right: She leaned in and kissed Mimi softly on the lips.

Not really knowing how to react, Mimi responded to the kiss, not resisting when the kiss became more passionate. What the hell was she doing? She was a straight girl, she was in an on-off relationship with Roger, she shouldn't be doing this… But hell, Maureen was a great kisser!

Eventually, Maureen broke out of the kiss and giggled a little. "I'm sorry, that was too much…"

Before she could speak again, Mimi grabbed a hold on her face and pulled her into an even deeper, more passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through the drama queen's dark, thick hair, feeling her respond to her kiss.

The kiss became more and more heated, and both girls found themselves wondering if they would ever need air. Figured, they wouldn't. Instead Mimi just leaned down on her back on the couch, having Maureen on top of her. Words were over-rated. Action was all it took.

As the kiss continued growing more passionate, so did Maureen's movements. She really needed it now! She felt a lusting feeling in her lower region, and she found herself needing Mimi. Now.

She leaned further down, planting gentle, passionate kisses to Mimi's neck, causing her to moan ever so slightly.

Pleased by the reaction she was getting, Maureen pulled back, looking into Mimi's eyes. She found everything she was looking for there: Lust, excitement, approval.

By that she moved her hand down to Mimi's aroused, well-formed breast.

"Damn, girl, how you got these?" Maureen whispered, surprised by the low moans in her voice.

Mimi blushed and moved her hands to Maureen's breasts as well. "I was gonna ask you the same thing," she whispered, moving her hands down the diva's well-toned stomach.

By that Maureen started rubbing Mimi's breast gently with one hand, the other one she used to keep herself on top with. As Maureen's circled moves got faster, Mimi started moaning.

Maureen had to grin at Mimi's apparent need for her, and it was turning her on so badly she almost couldn't contain herself.

For a moment, Maureen let her instincts take over and she in one swift move pulled Mimi's top over her head.

Looking slightly surprised, but even more lusting, Mimi pulled Maureen into a brief kiss, which Maureen gladly responded to.

Then something caught Maureen off guard: Mimi's well-sized breasts pushed up in a slightly too small bra, begging to be played with.

She leaned down and planted a passionate kiss to Mimi's cleavage, prompting a pleasured sigh from the dancer. By that Maureen reached for the Latina's bra and shoved it up slightly, revealing Mimi's breast. Mimi shivered at the cold spring-breeze that was in the room, caressing her skin.

Before she could even think, Maureen had taken Mimi's nipple in her mouth and she was sucking on it intensively.

"Oh God," Mimi whimpered, feeling Maureen's hot mouth on her.

"Like it?" Maureen asked as she continued tugging lightly on the Latina's nipple.

"Mhmmm," was all Mimi could answer.

Maureen pulled off Mimi's entire bra, giving her breasts freedom and then she quickly took off her own top and bra.

Mimi's eyes widened at the sight of Maureen's well-toned, slightly muscular body. She allowed her hands to move slowly and gently up and down it, teasing the brunette until she finally reached her breasts one more time.

Maureen let her head fall back in pure pleasure at the Latina's touch. Before she could even notice, Mimi had made sure her bra come off as well.

Immediately the Latina started playing with the brunette's nipples, slowly taking one into her mouth, reprising what Maureen had done to her just a few minutes later. As she did so she let one hand move down Maureen's firm stomach, carefully unzipping the diva's pants.

Maureen gasped ever so slightly as Mimi really began to take action. She carefully helped removing her pants; now bracing herself on top of Mimi only dressed in her string. She hurriedly removed Mimi's skirt and stockings, taking in the outrageous beauty in front of her.

Mimi bit her lip shyly, slightly unsure of what to do next.

Maureen took care of that. She moved her hand down between the Latina's legs, rubbing the wet spot slowly. Mimi, who was still wearing underwear and horny as she ever thought she could be waited in agony for Maureen to rip off her underwear and get it over with.

Suddenly Maureen grabbed a hold on Mimi's hand, moving it down between her legs. "Take it off."

Mimi didn't need to be told twice. She hurriedly removed the last bit of clothing Maureen was wearing. Maureen repeated Mimi's moves, taking off the dancer's string as well. Both girls were now completely naked.

Maureen started playing with Mimi's clit, causing the Latina to take in a brief gasp of air. Before Mimi was even aware of what was happening the brunette thrust into her. Mimi let out a loud moan, feeling the drama queen filling her up. Instinctively she moved her hand down to the diva's opening, putting three fingers in, one by one.

Simultaneously the girls began thrusting into each other faster and harder, until both reached their ultimate climaxes. When they were done they lay there, Maureen on top of Mimi, panting.

"God…," Mimi managed moaning, - "That was really something."

"It was, right?" the diva grinned, gasping slightly for air.

Mimi shook her head. "I still can't believe we did that!"

Maureen planted a gentle kiss to the most sensitive spot on Mimi's neck and whispered: "But I'm glad we did."

Mimi nodded and turned to face the diva. "So am I."

And by that she leaned in to a passionate kiss before they both fell asleep.


End file.
